Don't Let Go
by Allen Blaster
Summary: Even when all is lost, and when things seem the most hopeless. The two of them do one thing. They never let go of what they have. Their friends. Their lives. Their values. But most importantly, they never let go of what matters most, each other. BBxRae


**Before the story below. I just wanted to say I finally looked over the very first fic I wrote. "My Love Story." I compared it to this one. It's unbelievable how much I've changed since that time. And for the better! And it's because of you readers. Your comments and nice words encouraged me to foster on my talents. This fic, treat it as my gift to you. It's been a year and a half in the making. The concept for it came to me on my mission as I listened to this song which you'll find interweaved throughout each of the scenes. It's called "Don't Let Go" by Gentri.**

**This was also the first thing I wrote out on my mission. I hope you wonderful readers enjoy it. I have certainly enjoyed it. (Also, like I mentioned, I did put in a lot of effort. Like according to my count, a year and a half since October of 2017. Like I said, this thing has been a long time worked on, edited, etc. So please, drop a comment, favorite if you like it, and all that. And remember, you're all wonderful because you're what inspires us authors)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the Teen Titans. I also don't own Gentri. I have there music on my phone though, so does that count (let's be honest, it probably doesn't)?_

* * *

**Don't Let Go**

* * *

*Yawn!* "Alright, I'm done. This champ is going off to bed!" Cyborg said tiredly.

"Wait, just one more game Chrome Dome! Just one more!" Beast Boy said in a pleading voice of despair since he hadn't beat his best friend once today.

"I am the tired boyfriend Nightwing." Starfire said before she yawned.

"Yeah, we need to rest. We have training tomorrow after breakfast." Nightwing said back to her as he put his folder down on the table.

"Come on Rae! You have to tell me you saw that Cy was cheating there!" Beast Boy said.

"It's Raven, not Rae." She replied.

"And that means I wasn't cheating at all stringbean!" Cyborg said victoriously.

Beast Boy sighed in defeat.

The team of heroes moved out into the hallway. All of them went their separate ways. "Good night! Sleep tight! I better not hear any of you tonight!" Cyborg yelled behind him.

"Whatever dude." Beast Boy sarcastically replied.

"Night Kori." "Good night Richard." Starfire and Nightwing said to each other.

"Good night Rae-, um, ven." Beast Boy called down to Raven.

The empath said nothing back as she walked away. Beast Boy sighed to himself again before he walked into his room.

The Tower became silent…

…

* * *

_(Piano starts playing)_

* * *

The outside of the Tower was dark…

The Tower's hallways were silent...

The training room was still…

Cyborg laid fast asleep on his charging table in his dark room...

Starfire was cuddled with Silkie on her bed...

Nightwing slept at an awkward angle all sprawled out on his bed...

And the Common Room was empty...

… (Let us begin)

* * *

_When the night, is fast asleep._

* * *

**Thmmmm.**

The sliding doors opened, and Beast Boy walked into the dark Common Room. He was dressed in his regular uniform boots and gloves. Besides being a couple inches taller, and looking a little more mature; he looked no different than he had since beating the Brotherhood of Evil.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, taking in all of his surroundings. From the blinking green light of the game station on the stand, to Cyborg's empty pizza box on the table. As he took it all in, he sighed to himself again.

_'Why is this happening to me?'_ He thought.

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass off the counter. He opened the refrigerator. He poured himself a glass of soy milk.

_'Why can't I get her out of my mind?'_

He walked to the window, sipping from his glass. Usually the taste alone would help to cheer him up and distract him, but it didn't this time.

He observed the skyline in the distance. He tried to focus on it instead. How it lit up the dark sky around it like a beacon. How even with its dark areas, the light around it made it more beautiful. Just like...

No. He wanted to take his mind off his current thoughts. The thoughts that wouldn't let him relax and sleep. But he couldn't.

He sighed again to himself, and set the empty glass by the gamestation.

_'Why won't you leave my mind?'_

He knew why she wouldn't leave his mind. Internally, he couldn't let it go.

Beast Boy turned around and walked out. The skyline had only brought out the image of his teammate more than before.

* * *

_But my heart, is well awake._

* * *

*Sigh.*

Beast Boy laid on his top bunk, staring up at the roof of his room. He was lost in his thoughts of his teammate

_'How can I be thinking about Raven like this? There's just no way. She's just so... Rae.'_ He thought.

As he thought on her, a memory came to his mind. A time after the team had first organized itself years ago. How he had the chance to become acquainted with parts of her in her mind.

_'Sure, it's really cool she actually does have emotional aspects of herself. I know she isn't totally unfeeling now. But it shouldn't mean-'_ He was thinking.

Another memory came up. It was their first day as a team on a beach. It passed through his mind like it had happened yesterday. How his joke had gotten her to chuckle and smile at him. He had seen that day that despite her cold outer shell, she still portrayed emotion underneath it.

_'Could it be... I've felt like this since...'_ He rolled over and faced the wall. A frown came onto his face. He felt stupid for even having the thought. '_No, there's no way there's any attraction between us dude.'_ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

He wanted to sleep. Yet the image of Raven smiling that rare small smile of hers wouldn't leave his mind. He sighed again. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, it was still there.

_'She doesn't like me anyways. No matter what I might possibly feel for her.'_ He thought sadly to himself.

He drifted off to a troubled sleep.

* * *

_All my thoughts, they trouble me._

* * *

**Thmmmm.**

Raven walked into the Common Room. She was dressed in her normal uniform. Even though it had been a couple years, she was still the same height as before. Her face, though a little more mature looking than before, was just as blank and unreadable as ever under her hood.

She didn't take time to study the darkness around her, instead she went straight to the kitchen. She focused on getting everything for her herbal tea ready so she could focus her mind on something other than the thoughts going through it at the moment.

_'Isn't it enough that I have to deal with him each day? Now I have to deal with him being in my head again.'_ She thought in slight irritation.

She set the kettle down on the stove, and waited for it to boil. The wait felt excruciating, when all it did was give her mind more room to dwell on her thoughts.

_'Azar, can this dumb thing hurry up already.' _She thought as she tried to rein in her mind. She tried to draw away the thoughts that wanted to come up into a carefully woven emotionless net. A trap that would help her to find peace.

Finally the kettle whistled, and she put the boiling water quickly, almost impatiently into a mug with lavender and other calming herbs in it. She picked it up, breathing in the smell. What would normally relax her though didn't work. If anything, her the smell of nature from the different herbs only made her mind think on him even more. The thoughts of hers dodged the carefully woven trap in her mind.

She sighed agitatedly to herself, and a spoon on the counter behind her broke in half because of her powers. _'At least it wasn't the toaster this time.'_ She thought as she turned around with the tea to leave. Her cloak swirled with her as she walked out of the dark Common Room.

* * *

_And it's more, than I can take._

* * *

Raven set her empty mug on her nightstand. She was trying her best to calm herself. She whispered her mantra to herself over and over again while she sat on her bed. It wasn't working though. The warm tea wasn't working. Nothing seemed to be working.

She put her head in her hands. _'This is stupid. I can't be thinking or feeling about anyone like this. I'm not supposed to. I'm not meant to.'_ She tried to argue with herself.

She lied down in her bed, pulling her comforter over her. She closed her eyes to the world. She was still whispering her mantra to herself. _'Even if I could, I wouldn't want to be with him. Not when he's so... obnoxious. And rude… and immature.'_ She tried to convince herself. Even her argument sounded weak to her.

An image of him entered her mind. He was smiling joyously, and didn't look to have a care in the world. It was a look she knew well. He always had it when he was with her and the others. The way he was always able to smile no matter the situation made her a little envious. He was free to wear his emotions on a sleeve. She was not.

_'That's just the way he normally is though. He does that for everyone and anyone.'_

Another memory came. He was sitting on a rock on a beach, staring out at the water. The smile and happiness was gone, replaced with gloom, guilt, and shame at the thought that he had hurt her or any of the others.

For a brief moment, she felt something besides the frustration come up. Something…

…

She shook her head. _'It doesn't matter. He's well past that now... and he wouldn't want someone as plain, boring, and ugly as me. Not when he has so many others heroes and fans that could make him happy.'_ She thought, trying to convince herself.

Yet she couldn't get her mind off of him. Off the person her mind wouldn't let go of. That she wouldn't let go of.

_'Garfield...'_

* * *

_More, than I can hold._

* * *

"Come on dude! When are you going to be done cooking your slaughtered animals, I'm hungry!" Beast Boy yelled from the table.

"As soon as I'm sure that I've made this species extinct green bean!" Cyborg yelled back with a glint in his eye and a big grin on his face. He flipped another stack of bacon and sausage on the growing plate next to him.

Beast Boy grumbled to himself, and sat back in his chair. He glared down at the table. "I hope he turns into a sausage after eating so much of it."

Raven, who was opposite him reading a book, rolled her eyes to herself. She was trying to keep her focus on the words of the page. And not on her friend in front of her.

"Oh boyfriend Nightwing, what is the plans we are the doing today?" Starfire asked her leader and boyfriend by the counter.

"If there's no villains out today, I was thinking after training that we could go to a nice place, just the two of us." Nightwing told her over the newspaper in his hand, a smile on his face. Starfire put her hands together in joy, before hugging him.

_'Don't worry about him. He's just a friend, a teammate.'_ Raven thought. Not wanting to think on it.

Beast Boy sat silently, squirming just a bit in his seat. _'Come on dude. I don't like her. She's Raven. She's just a friend.'_ He thought.

"Hey! I thought I had more meat in here!" Cyborg said in disbelief, looking into his empty freezer.

Beast Boy smirked only a little bit to himself. He was one step closer to having his own meal. Still, he couldn't move his thoughts away from the subject he had been struggling with. He glanced up at her, seeing her focused on the book. He quickly looked back down again in frustration.

_'Freaking hormones and beasts. How many times do I have to tell myself!?'_ He thought in frustration.

"Who took all of my meat!?" Cyborg yelled again.

"Don't worry Cyborg, we can get more later from the store after training." Nightwing said to him, pointing out the already big plate Cyborg had prepared.

Raven glanced up briefly at him, then moved her eyes back on the book. She tried to block out the world around her. _'Azar, just leave it alone. It isn't true.'_ She thought.

_'I don't like-'_ Both thought at the same time.

* * *

_Deep inside I know…_

* * *

Both looked to the other at the same time. Their eyes locked. It was only for a brief moment, but in each other's minds, it was like an eternity passed them by. Time had no meaning, and everything was nothing compared to then.

…

Raven went back to reading her book, while Beast Boy looked back down at his lap. _'I... I do... like her.'_ Beast Boy thought, tired of trying to denying it.

'I… I like him.' Raven thought, also tired of denying it.

"Cyborg! Where are you going!?" Nightwing yelled after Cyborg.

"I'm going off to the store to get more of my meat!" Cyborg yelled as he headed towards the double doors.

"What about training!? What about the possible villain alerts!?" Nightwing looked at the counter. "And what about all this here!?" He yelled, pointing out the meal fit for ten people.

Beast Boy and Raven sighed to themselves. They didn't seem to see outside their own small little worlds for the moment.

_'To bad it wouldn't work. She doesn't like me.'_ Beast Boy thought.

_'He doesn't like me. How could anyone like me?'_ Raven thought.

The two continued to sit, in the midst of their own worlds…

"Cyborg!" Nightwing yelled, running after the fleeing metal man.

"I'm coming my precious sausage and bacon!" Cyborg yelled as he ran for the garage.

"Can you get me the mustard too friend Cyborg?" Starfire called behind them both as she followed.

The two didn't even realize training had just been canceled.

_..._

* * *

_When, my strength is weak._

* * *

**Ksch! Ksch! Ksch! Ksch!**

The red plated villain in the middle of the street held up a car, blocking the starbolts Starfire had thrown at him. He threw the remains of the car at her, forcing Starfire to veer off another way to avoid it.

"Ha, you really thought your puny lasers could affect the mighty Adonis!" The villain cockily said as he bulged his metallic muscles.

Suddenly, he was hit in the side by a sonic cannon blast, which knocked him off balance. "Try this puny laser on for size!" Cyborg said, before he fired again and again.

Adonis quickly moved to the side, dodging blast after blast from Cyborg. He picked up another parked truck next to him and smirked. "Here, catch." He said as he threw it

Cyborg's eyes widened, and then the truck landed on top of him. "Mother of mechanical muscles!" He yelled. Starfire came down to help him.

Adonis chuckled to himself. "You weaklings don't stand a chance against-" He was saying when a small ball rolled between his feet. He looked down at it in confusion when the fog bomb from Nightwing blew up in his face. "Ah!" Adonis tried to swipe the fog away from his face.

"Now Beast Boy!" Nightwing ordered.

Before Adonis knew it, he was plowed to the side by a big green rhino. He flew several yards out of the fog into the back of another car. He looked up just in time to see the rhino charging him again.

Just as the rhino was about to hit him, Adonis's metal hand moved like lightning, grabbing the rhino by the jaw. He used its momentum to throw it down into the car beneath him. The pain caused the rhino to morph back into Beast Boy.

"I got you now puny boy!" Adonis said.

Before Beast Boy could morph again, Adonis picked him up and threw him back into the car again with one hand. The pain and shock kept Beast Boy from being able to morph.

"Beast Boy!" Nightwing yelled as he ran up behind Adonis. Starfire was flying right behind him to reinforce him.

Adonis's other arm quickly moved, swiping Nightwing back into Starfire. The two crashed into Cyborg onto the ground a ways away in a tangled mess.

"Now, to take care of you." Adonis said to the groaning Beast Boy darkly.

* * *

_I can feel, you carry me._

* * *

Adonis lifted the dazed Beast Boy by the front of his uniform into the air. "This is for defeating me last time you little green prick." He said as he brought his other fist back to deliver the mother of all hay makers.

Beast Boy braced for the impact, lifting up his arms in front of him in defense.

**Pow!**

A huge black fist appeared out of nowhere, and hit Adonis away from Beast Boy into the side of a building. Adonis dropped to the ground, and shook his head to clear it. "What the-" He was saying, when he looked up to see Raven floating in the air above the sidewalk. A bored look was on her face, and her cloak swirled about her.

She brought her hand back up, and a dark ethereal hand appeared from beneath Adonis, binding him down to the ground. "How about you try fighting us without your mechanical overcompensation." Raven dryly said.

"I'm not overcompensating-" Adonis was saying angrily.

Raven balled her hand, and the hand encasing Adonis balled up too around the suit. Adonis looked down quickly at it, and watched with wide eyes as the titanium alloy was crushed like aluminum foil. In seconds, the small thin body of Adonis fell from the remains of his suit onto the ground. A drop of sweat fell from his forehead as he stared up weakly at the heroine.

"Ummm... uhhh… oops." He said nervously. Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg approached with evil glints in their eyes.

Beast Boy sat up on the car, groaning to himself from the pain he felt. Raven set foot on the ground near his side, and started to use her powers on the areas where he had been hurt. He relaxed slightly as some of the pain started to leave.

"Thanks Rae." He said.

"It's Raven. Not Rae." Was all Raven said in reply.

Beast Boy laughed, even as Adonis was shackled by Nightwing. "Alright, uncle! Uncle!" He yelled as Nightwing tightened the cuffs.

"Who's the weakling now?" Nightwing asked.

* * *

_In the darkness, left for blind._

* * *

"Come on! He went this way!" Nightwing yelled behind him.

"Mumbo, Jumbo!" The villain yelled ahead. A flock of doves came from behind a corner up ahead.

"You don't say." Raven grumbled to herself as they ran down the dark cement of the sewers after their target. Passing by a few bunnies that appeared from nowhere.

They turned the corner, and were suddenly met with five different tunnels. "Aw man, why can't old Mumbo just make it easy for once!" Cyborg groaned to himself.

"Should we all go down the separate tunnels to locate him faster?" Starfire asked.

"That would be the best way. Just make sure not to engage him until one or two of us catch up! Titans, go!" Nightwing ordered, before running down the first, pulling out a flashlight to illuminate his way.

Starfire flew into the second dark tunnel, her bright green eyes lighting her way. Cyborg's shoulder light popped out as he ran down the third tunnel. Beast Boy ran as a cheetah down the fourth tunnel. He trusted his animal instincts to lead him.

Finally Raven ran into the fifth tunnel, trusting her eyesight to be able to lead her in the darkness.

She ran down the twists and turns of the tunnel, at first confidently. But as the visibility around her decreased because of the increasing darkness, she proceeded with more and more caution.

Finally she ran around another turn, and was met with a wall of complete blackness. There was no light source coming from anywhere up ahead to guide her.

'_Fantastic.'_ She thought with a mental groan. Not wanting to turn back though, she walked into the darkness. She kept one hand on the wall. '_Can't turn back now.'_

She had went no more than fifty feet when she realized it had been a mistake. Now she couldn't see anything. She tried looking back the way she had came, but it was covered in blackness. She wasn't sure which way to go.

_'Why did Mumbo have to run down into the sewers during the fight? Why couldn't it be a diner, or a wide open building?'_ Raven thought frustratingly to herself.

She continued on, feeling her way slowly. She didn't risk the use of her powers since she didn't know where she was.

* * *

_I can feel, your hand in mine._

* * *

"Rae." A voice suddenly said.

Raven quickly looked around her, trying to find where the voice came from.

"Rae, it's me." Raven recognized who the voice was, and groaned inwardly. _'Just my luck. Out of everyone who'd find me, the dark creepy empath, lost wandering around in the dark.'_ She thought.

"Where are you Beast Boy?" She asked.

"You mean you can't see me?" He asked from the darkness.

"Yes Beast Boy, now where are you?" Raven asked a little irritably.

A chuckle sounded in the darkness. "Now I thought you were fond of the dark Rae?" He teased from his safe spot.

Raven's bored face showed no hint of humor. "Fine, I'll lead us back to the others." Beast Boy said.

Raven wanted to ask how he was going to lead her, when a hand suddenly grabbed hers from the darkness. The shock almost made Raven blow a hole in the wall beside her. She felt a pull though, and realized how he was going to lead her. Realizing he hadn't meant anything by it, she followed blindly behind him.

"How are you able to see in this?" Raven asked behind him.

"I'm not seeing. I'm part bat right now so I can use sound waves to map out what the surroundings look like around us in my mind." Beast Boy explained simply.

"Oh." Raven was slightly impressed, until she hit her head on a pipe. "Ow!" She said.

"Oops, sorry. Forgot to say duck there." Beast Boy said in front of her.

Raven punched him in the shoulder, eliciting an ow from him. "Sure you forgot." Raven muttered to herself. Still, she didn't let go of his hand, and they traveled quickly through the darkness. Far more quickly than she could have managed by herself.

Finally, she saw light up ahead. Relief flooded over her system quickly as the darkness around her slowly started to evaporate. Beast Boy appeared in front of her, and he didn't look too different. Other than the bat ears instead of his normal pointed ears. He was still leading her by the hand.

She looked down at their hands, finally seeming to realize just how warm his hand felt in hers. _'This almost feels... nice.'_

…

The two heroes exited the tunnel, and Beast Boy let go of her hand. She looked up to see the others cuffing a wandless unconscious Mumbo Jumbo. The light was coming from Cyborg's shoulder light, and a hole in the roof of the room far up above.

"Yo, we were starting to worry that you two had gotten lost in there." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy laughed. "We weren't lost in there Rust Bucket. Right Rae?" Beast Boy said, looking back at her.

Raven wanted to rebuke him for saying the nickname again, but upon seeing his grin she decided it probably wouldn't be best to admit that she had been lost. "Yes, we were just fine." She said as plainly as she could.

Cyborg smiled. "Well I'm just glad you two weren't ambushed by Mumbo in there."

Raven looked down at her hand again. It was as if she could still feel the warmth in it from before. "Yeah, I would have been just fine." She said to herself.

* * *

_And your whisper, heals my soul…_

* * *

"Whoa! Nice beast. Nice beast." The punk villain Johnny Rancid was saying with just a touch of fear in his voice.

He was slowly backing away from the hulking green creature in front of him. Behind it was the villain's latest mechanical pet. A T Rex which could now be renamed Scrap Rex from the way it looked strewn all over a couple blocks, the sidewalks, and in hundreds of various size pieces. The Beast's white pupilless eyes were now focused on him, as it slowly came closer to him.

"I surrender. I'm giving up. Uncle. Uncle!" Johnny said in fear as he backed up to a wall. He was only able to focus on the creature's several inch long fangs protruding from its mouth.

"Beast Boy!" A voice called out. The other Titans were trying to find where their friend had went. None knew what was about to happen to Johnny though.

Johnny cowered against the wall. The large beast kept moving forward, focused on him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! Please don't hurt me! Somebody help!" He screamed.

"B!" Cyborg yelled.

Suddenly, a black portal opened in front of Johnny Rancid. Raven stepped out in front of the Beast. She stayed in between it and the villain. The other Titans finally appeared around a corner at the same moment.

"Beast- Raven, what are you doing!?" Nightwing yelled.

The beast stopped moving forward, and it looked directly at Raven. The two were silent, while Johnny cowered behind her. Nightwing looked ready to order the others to help, when Raven looked to him and shook her head. She didn't say anything, but he got the message. Don't interfere. Nightwing reluctantly kept himself and the other two back.

Raven continued to stare down the beast. As if she was waiting for something to happen. Johnny Rancid was crying on the ground out of fear for his life.

Finally the beast let out a small whimper, as if it felt like it was being scolded.

"He's beaten." Raven said plainly.

The beast lifted up a clawed hand, pointing at the villain. He let out a growl of displeasure. Johnny curled up further into a ball behind Raven.

"Please." Raven suddenly said, taking the beast off guard. "Just let it go, before you do something that Garfield would regret." Raven whispered calmly, in an almost soothing tone of voice.

The beast continued to stare calmly at her. Almost curious, it lilted its head to the side. After regarding her statement for a few seconds, it nodded.

The huge beast shrank, and within a few seconds Beast Boy fell down to the ground. He was normal and unconscious.

Nightwing and the others finally came forward to apprehend Johnny while Raven checked Beast Boy out to make sure he was okay. "I'll take him back to the Tower." She said calmly.

Nightwing stopped cuffing Johnny to look at her. "Raven, he just lost control." Nightwing said calmly.

She looked up, her face was as flat as ever as she stared down her leader. "And I know what it's like to lose control." She replied flatly.

Before he could refute her, a black portal enveloped the two, and they disappeared into the ground. Nightwing gripped his forehead and groaned to himself. "I swear, sometimes she's more stubborn than me." He grumbled to himself.

"Yeah, unless you're hunting down Slade. Than you have even Batman beat at being stubborn man." Cyborg said snarkily.

"Shut up." Nightwing said.

* * *

_Don't let go._

* * *

**_Kckcksss…_**

Beast Boy sat outside the Tower at night, listening to the sounds of small waves lapping lightly against the edge of the island. The moon up above shined down on the ocean. It was beautiful…

He sighed sadly to himself.

_'I can't believe I lost control again...'_ Beast Boy thought sadly.

His chin rested between his knees as he stared at the ocean. Lost in thought as the memory of the fight played through his mind. Of how he lost control, terrified his friends, almost killed a villain, all over a dumb insult…

He heard someone sit down on the rock next to him. He glanced, and saw Raven also looking out over the ocean. He looked back to the ocean.

"Are the others doing okay?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"They're fine, a little shaken up, but fine." Raven said back.

Beast Boy sighed again to himself. "I swear Rae, I didn't mean to lose control in the middle of that fight there. It just… happened all at once." He said.

Raven nodded. "Yes, and Nightwing knows that too. No one got hurt. So everything is going to be fine." She said.

He sighed again, letting his hands rest at his sides. "Yeah, but... it's just... I don't know. It wasn't necessary." He said, feeling ashamed that another lame villain had managed to bring out the primal side in him.

He felt like a lame hero at that moment for even saying that. If these lamo villains could make him lose control, what if one day in a fight he really lost it. Others could possibly get hurt…

Suddenly, he felt a hand enter his. He looked to his side in slight surprise. Raven was looking at him now. One of her pale hands resting in his.

"Garfield. No one on this team thinks any less of you for losing control. The people here don't think any less of you. And I don't think any less of you... then what I did before." She said, almost a little sarcastically at the end.

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh at that. It helped him to feel a bit better. "Yeah, I'm probably not up there with books or tea or any of that in your list of favorite things in the world." He finally joked.

Raven didn't chuckle, but she looked a little more relaxed at seeing him happy again.

* * *

_Don't let gooo…ooo..._

* * *

He looked down at their hands, then up at her. She finally seemed to realize that she was still holding his hand… but she didn't want to let go.

They were silent. The two looked at each other, almost as if they were studying the other for the first time. Wondering what was coming next…

Beast Boy felt himself leaning in, letting go of her hand in the process. He had a feeling about what he wanted to do. He wasn't sure if he had the bravery to do it though.

She just looked, wondering to herself what it was he was going to do. It was like a million thoughts were trying to blaze a track through her mind. He was close... closer…

Then he hugged her. Chickening out of the scenario that had been passing through his mind.

_'No, she'd run away from me if I did that now.'_ He thought.

Raven felt shocked at the hug, and a large rock to the right of them was encased in black before it hurled itself into the ocean far away. She wasn't sure what she should do. And then, her arms wrapped around him, and she decided to just go with it.

It was almost weird, like holding hands.. yet it felt nice. Just like every other time.

"Thanks Raven." He said her full name.

"For what?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I guess for just being one of my friends." He said, letting go and looking back at the ocean again. "I was alone before I joined the Titans you know. Having you and the others as friends has been one of the best things that's happened to me." This time a smile rested on his face. "Especially since you put up with me and all my dumb jokes to help me out." He joked at the end.

Raven let go too, looking at him for just a few seconds. She pondered on the words that he had said.

_'What if... I wanted to be something a little more to you...'_ She found herself seriously thinking.

She faced the ocean again, her face hiding what she wanted to feel on the inside. "Yes, your jokes are just a little above the average neandrathal." Raven said, a smirk on her face.

Beast Boy's face brightened for a moment at what he thought was a compliment. Then his face scrunched up in confusion as he thought on her words…

"Hey!" He said indignantly.

Raven almost wanted to chuckle as he made the connection.

* * *

… _(Piano continues playing)_

* * *

"Yo, you guys been noticing what I've been noticing?"

Nightwing looked up from his paper, an eyebrow raised at his friend. "What are you talking about Cyborg?" He asked.

Cyborg looked at the couch quickly, then back at Nightwing. He put his hand to the side of his mouth. "I think that B and Rae are actually starting to get along." Cyborg whispered quietly.

Nightwing looked to the couch, then back at his friend. "So they're not arguing at the moment. Your point?" Nightwing asked.

Starfire, who sat next to him, also looked at the couch. She started to giggle to herself. "Oh, it is the cute adorbs." She whispered to Cyborg.

Nightwing looked to his girlfriend. "What?" He said, now looking beyond confused.

Cyborg rolled his human eye. "Man I don't know how your thick noggin can't see it yet." He joked quietly.

Nightwing bristled, but before he could say anything, Beast Boy suddenly jumped up off the couch. A hand raised victoriously in the air.

"I did it! I beat Rust Bucket's high score!" He yelled enthusiastically. He started to do a victory dance.

Then just as suddenly, he stopped. He looked over to his side at Raven, who was reading her book. He quickly sat back down and continued playing, more silent than usual.

Nightwing looked really confused now. "What was that-" He was saying.

Starfire giggled to herself again. "I'm sure we'll all be doing the seeing of the results soon boyfriend Nightwing." She whispered to him.

Poor Nightwing, he was so confused at what they were trying to point out.

Cyborg's next reaction didn't help out either. "Yo you did not just beat my high score grassstain!" He yelled in anger, going over to play.

Nightwing shook his head. Starfire giggled to herself again.

* * *

_You have been, here by my side._

* * *

_**Flap... Flap... Flap…**_

A large green eagle set its clawed talons lightly on the ground in front of a cave. It then changed form and grew until Beast Boy was standing in its place. He walked into the cave silently, following the same path through it he took every time he visited.

After a few moments, the cave widened into a large cavern. In the middle of which was a base for a pedestal. The plate identifying what it had been was still there, the words clear as day.

**Terra**

**A Teen Titan**

**A true friend**

Beast Boy stood in front of the empty pedestal, just staring down at the words. It was still a mystery as to where Terra had disappeared off to the others. Yet he silently stood in remembrance of his lost best friend…

A pale hand entered his. He wasn't shocked at her sudden appearance. He simply gripped her hand as she stood at his side. Studying the empty base almost as intently as he was.

The two stayed silent, him not telling her anything, and she not asking him anything. All she did was grip his hand in silence.

And that was all that he had needed then.

* * *

_Every plea, you seemed to hear._

* * *

The two walked out of the cave together, coming out into the light of the setting sun. The two stopped a few feet away from the opening, and looked back into it.

"You never told me." Raven said.

"Told you what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Whether the girl you found that day was Terra or not." She said plainly.

Beast Boy shrugged to himself. "It could've, it could've not. I never really did find out for myself." He said.

Raven looked back to the city. Beast Boy was almost caught off guard by what she said next. "Would you want to find her again, to find out?" She asked, almost quietly.

Beast Boy looked to the city too, and put a hand to his chin in thought. It didn't take him long to have an answer. "No." He stated simply.

Raven looked to him almost barely able to cover her surprise. "Why?" She asked, curiosity entering her tone.

He looked to her, his face for once serious as he said only two words. "Things change."

Raven didn't say anything, and he turned into an eagle again. He took off to the sky. Raven levitated along beside him, her mind thinking on his words.

_'Maybe... just maybe...'_ She thought.

* * *

_With new hope, I come alive._

* * *

**Boom! Click Click! Boom!**

"I'm going to beat you now grassstain!" Cyborg yelled boisterously as he pounded the buttons of his controller.

Beast Boy, who was sitting next to him on the couch with his own controller, frowned to himself as he tried to keep up with his friend. "Not on your life Rust Bucket." He said back. Though he was lagging behind his friend on the scoreboard.

Raven sat next to Beast Boy, reading a book. She normally had a few feet in between them when possible on the couch, but now there was barely a few inches. Something she was keenly aware of. Because it wasn't his fault this time.

_'Oh Azar, this went a little easier to me in my mind. I can barely hang on to my control being this close now. What if I lose it?'_ She thought in slight nervousness. She was actually nervous at the prospect of sitting beside her teammate. She was really glad she had the book, otherwise she might have cracked long ago.

"I'm gonna beat ya! I'm gonna beat ya!" Cyborg said with pride. Beast Boy groaned to himself at the prospect of losing again.

_'You know what, screw it.'_ Raven thought to herself. If she was going to lose control of her emotions, she could at least direct it at a certain something that came to mind.

…

_'I just really hope I get the right one.'_ She thought.

* * *

_And forget, my fleeting fears._

* * *

Beast Boy was staring intently at the screen. Seeing the countdown to his defeat coming up. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't catch up to Cyborg.

"Just 10000 more, and I win!" Cyborg said happily.

Beast Boy sighed to himself. _'I guess I'll have to endure his gloating for the rest of the day... again.'_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, two things happened at once that surprised him.

One, he felt someone rest her back against his shoulder.

And two, Cyborg's controller suddenly malfunctioned. Leaving the character on his screen unmoving, and unable to protect itself from the creatures attacking it. Cyborg's eyes boggled in their human and mechanical sockets.

"Wait! What's happening!?" Cyborg yelled in disbelief as he hit the buttons on his controller over and over again. He watched in horror as his character on screen was dashed to pieces, and the oh so glorious score he had garnered up fell to 0 faster than he could say meat.

Beast Boy had won the game. Beast Boy was staring at it in disbelief.

"You grass mowing cheater! You did something to make my controller malfunction, didn't you! Didn't you!" Cyborg yelled in anger, as he tore apart his controller with tools in his arms, trying to find the problem in it.

"Uhhh..." Beast Boy said.

"Calm down Cyborg, it's only a game." Raven said, rolling her eyes as she read her book.

It was finally then that a few things clicked in his mind as to what happened. He looked, and saw that it was Raven sitting up next to him, focused on her book. Cyborg grumbled to himself, not being able to find the problem in his controller. Since he couldn't see that Raven's emotions had fried the internal parts of the wiring.

"Stupid freaking faulty mother of all controllers..." Cyborg grumbled to himself as he got off the couch, walking away.

Beast Boy grinned to himself, and he chuckled at the turnaround. "Thanks Rae." He whispered to her. Knowing it was because of her that he won the game.

Though he couldn't see it, there was an almost invisible look of relief on her face. _'You know what, it worked out after all.'_ She thought to herself.

"Don't expect me to do it again." Was all she said back to him.

He laughed as he started up the game again on single player mode.

* * *

_Forget, the tainted noise!_

* * *

**MUWHAHAHAHA!**

Raven looked around herself with wide eyes. She was standing surrounded by fields of lava on a barren landscape. Hordes of ugly swirling creatures milled all around. And the laughter, the diabolical evil laughter. There was only one source where that could come from.

She was in Outer Perdition. Where her father resided.

In front of her, a smaller version of her father appeared out of the ground. His evil smile adorned his face. "Welcome again to our home my sweet daughter." He said to her.

Raven instantly got in a defensive stance. "This was never my home. And you were a horrible father." She said in a biting plain tone to him. Wondering to herself why she was there.

He laughed. "Oh, but it is your home my precious daughter. Along with..." He paused, his smile growing a little more evil. "... your friends."

Suddenly, she was somewhere else. She was looking down from a high place into an arena. Her eyes widened as she saw what was down below.

Nightwing and Starfire were possessed, battling each other to the death. Cyborg was facing off against demon after demon. His body was scratched and dented terribly. And Beast Boy was in the center of it all. He was tied to a wooden stake, being whipped over and over again on his back by a hideous looking demon.

"A pity, isn't it." She looked to her side in shock and rage. Her father was standing there, perfectly defenseless in all aspects. "For all the great heroes of the world, it's sad to see them break so darn fast." He said, seeming almost disappointed.

At that moment, Nightwing and Starfire collapsed to the ground, staring endlessly up at the sky. Cyborg finally took one of too many great hits, and powered down for the last time. Only Beast Boy still lived, crying from the pain of being whipped over and over again.

"Let him go now! Or else!" Raven yelled in fury, her eyes turning red as energy filled her hands.

Trigon chuckled to himself as he shook his head. "So you do care for the green one now, don't you?" He said to her.

Raven screamed as she dove for him, but he disappeared, having her dive through empty air. "Come now, you don't really think he cares for you now? Do you?" He said from the side.

Raven, now Rage, sent another wave of energy at her father, who raised a hand, easily absorbing it into him.

Rage sent another wave of energy, diving for him as she did so. "He'll turn on you when you least expect it. Just like the monks, just like your friends, just like Malchior." He continued to jeer, as he deflected the energy away. Moving just out of reach of her attempt to grab him.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Rage yelled.

"It's the truth. And you know it. He doesn't like you, and he never will." He said with a tone of finality. Rage screamed, as she dove for him with a sword of ethereal energy in her hands. She was lost in her anger.

She stabbed forward into her father's heart. But then it wasn't him on the end of the sword. It was Beast Boy who let out a gasp of pain and shock.

Rage let go of the sword in shock. She was standing in the arena now. "Garfield!" She screamed in fear.

He looked down at the sword, then at her. The look of pain disappeared, only to be replaced by disappointment. "You did this to me." He said.

He fell dead to the ground.

Rage, now Raven, looked around herself in shock. Her father, now full grown, laughed up above. "Face it Raven, you can never escape this destiny! Never!" He yelled down in triumph to her.

"NOOOOOO-"

* * *

_Overshadowed, by your voice!..._

* * *

***Gasp***

Raven sat up in her bed, one hand on her chest. She was breathing in and out rapidly. She had tears rolling down her face. Her room around her was a mess of exploding objects. She was freaking out, and she couldn't stop it.

_'Was that a vision, a nightmare, was any of it true?... Was my father really right about him?'_ She thought in fear to herself, the tears coming down faster as she thought on it.

**Whoosh.**

Suddenly, the door to her room was opened, and she looked up to see Beast Boy in the doorway. Her pale skin took on another level of pale as fear and embarrassment hit her. _'No. Not now.'_

He walked forward, completely ignoring the explosions happening all around him. "Rae, it's only a nightmare." He said quietly.

Raven shook her head and looked away, not wanting to speak. He continued to speak. "Raven, look at me." He said.

She hesitantly looked back, and he was right there, by the side of her bed. Completely ignoring the chaos of the rest of her room, focused on her with his deep green eyes. His hand reached out to hers, gripping it.

"Raven, it's okay. You're not alone now. We're all here for you." He said.

Raven looked down at their hands, then back up at him. She felt the tears starting to dry up on her face now instead of falling. The chaos around them started to slow as she listened to his voice.

He continued to speak to her, not even knowing what her nightmare had been. Just saying the things that came to his mind for her. Like how awesome and strong she was. That she had him and her friends always there to help her.

At last, Raven calmed down. The chaos around them stopped. The memory of the nightmare faded into the dark night. She fell back to sleep, her hand still holding his.

Beast Boy upon seeing her fall asleep, stayed silent for a moment. Making sure that she stayed okay. Then he let go of her hand, setting it gently at her side. He started going around her room, cleaning up some of the mess her emotions had caused.

_'Wow... I can't believe that all actually worked.'_ Beast Boy thought as he cleaned. He felt good about it, really good.

When he felt he had done the best he could for the moment, which wasn't too much, he yawned to himself. _'Dang, now I need to go back to bed too.'_ He thought groggily. He walked for the still open door, but before leaving looked back at Raven, who was still at peace. A small smile was on her face. He sighed.

_'Too think that I had been woken up by her screaming earlier.'_ Beast Boy thought as he stared. He felt the feelings bubble up in his chest again, and he felt no need to try and suppress them this time. He couldn't fight the fact that his feelings for her were growing. He had came to her room wanting to protect her. And he found that he didn't really want to fight his feelings anymore.

_'Someday, I'm going to have the courage to ask her out on a date. And I'll be fine with whatever she tells me then.'_ He thought to himself, before he turned around and started to walk out.

_'I just hope she doesn't chuck me out one of the windows if she says no.'_ He thought humorously to himself.

* * *

_When, my strength is weak!_

* * *

**BOOM! KSCH! KSCH! BOOM! KSCH!**

"We got more incoming behind us Night!" Cyborg yelled from behind his cover as he fired his sonic cannon at the mechanical yellow and black bots around him.

**Whack!**

Nightwing finished lobbing off another bot's head and looked behind him, seeing another wave of bots behind them. "Well we already set off Slade's ambush, we might as well make sure it never activates again!" Nightwing said as he split his eskrima stick in two, charging the new batch of bots.

Starfire flew past him with two bots in her hands. She crushed them into a ball before throwing it like a bowling ball at a set of bots approaching her. She followed right behind it, set on the destruction of these tinheads.

Raven was farther down, in the center of the street. Taking on a batch of Slade-Bots all by herself. She was using her powers to take apart the Slade-Bots and their hand held lasers while also protecting herself from their hits with a black ethereal shield. Her face was flat as she tore apart two at once, and used the scrap to destroy four more.

_'Where's Garfield? I haven't seen him since the start of the battle.'_ Raven thought to herself as she tried to look at the battle outside of the Slade-Bots around her. She had seen the others as they fought, but she still hadn't managed to spot Beast Boy.

**Ksch!**

Suddenly, a laser from one of the Slade-Bots tore through her shield, hitting her in the gut. Raven dropped from the pain, though she felt it had more stunned her more than it had hurt her. She looked up after a couple seconds to see the Slade-Bots standing over her. Their lasers charging.

_'Oh crap.'_ Raven thought to herself.

* * *

_I can feel, you carry me!_

* * *

**Whack!**

Just before the Slade-Bots could press the advantage they had been given, a green rhino came from the side, plowing into them. Some of the Slade-Bots landed back on their feet, ready to fight. Others landed as piles of scrap, shorting out from the direct hit. They charged, ready to jump and take on the rhino.

The rhino morphed into a sasquatch mid charge. The Slade-bots who had been ready for a rhino, had not been ready for a roaring sasquatch. They were all sent flying in pieces by one swipe of its large arms.

The sasquatch humphed to itself, before it morphed back into Beast Boy. He grinned down at Raven as he gave her a hand back up.

"You owe me one." He said jokingly.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Sure." She said sarcastically.

Beast Boy laughed, even though they were in the middle of a big fight. He couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon, lets scrap the rest of these dudes Rae!" Beast Boy yelled enthusiastically, before he morphed into a cheetah, and charged towards the Slade-Bots taking on Cyborg.

Raven rolled her eyes again, but an almost there smile was on her face. "Sometimes, he drives me crazy... and I wonder why I like it." Raven said as black energy enveloped her hands.

* * *

_In the darkness, left for blind!_

* * *

"Beast Boy, you're getting too far ahead! Pull back to us!" Nightwing yelled down the cave from where he was fighting a group of yellow bots that looked strangely like Cyborg, with said Cyborg at his side.

"Yo, I thought Blood was done with all these fake copies of me! What the heck!" Cyborg yelled angrily as he tore the bots in front of him apart with his bare hands.

Raven and Starfire were on the other side, working together in taking out the tide of bots marching their way. The bots were firing at them with sonic cannon blasts similar to Cyborg's.

"Friend Beast Boy, you are the too far ahead!" Starfire yelled, her green eyes blazing before she fired a series of green eye lasers from them, taking out a line of Blood bots.

Beast Boy, who was farther up the cave, was surrounded by Bloodbots. Pulling ahead as a thick skinned elephant. The blasts from the Bloodbots were absorbed by his skin easily as he plowed through them.

_'What are they talking about, these stupid things can't harm me.'_ He thought almost a little pridefully to himself as he continued forward recklessly away from his friends.

"Beast Boy!" The shout came from behind him again. He ignored it though, lost in the rage of his elephant form. Stomping down on Bloodbots, and using his massive form in any way possible to crush them.

"Beast Boy, pull back now!" Nightwing yelled behind him again, though there seemed to be something else in his tone. Something that Beast Boy didn't recognize.

"Garfield! Look out!" He heard Raven yell.

_'What-'_ Beast Boy thought to himself in confusion.

**BOOM! KSCKCKCKCKCK! PTHTHTH!...**

…

**...beeeeeeeeee...**

A loud ringing sound filled Beast Boy's ears. _'Ow, that hurt a little bit.'_ Beast Boy thought as he shakily put his hands beneath him.

Sometime after the blast, he had morphed back into himself. He could tell besides his ears he wasn't hurt, which was a miracle since an explosive charge had gone off right above him, causing a cave in.

He stood up and looked around himself, trying to see where he was at. He was surrounded by rock though, and in the dark and dust it seemed like everywhere around him was solid wall. Filled with cracks and fractures that looked ready to cave in at any moment.

Internally, he started to freak out. _'Oh my gosh, what do I do now!? What an idiot, why didn't I listen to them!? Stupid, stupid!'_ He berated himself.

The only upside he saw was that there was no Bloodbots with him now, but he didn't know how he was going to get out. Not when he couldn't tell which way to go without causing a cave in. And if the BloodBots outside caused more detonations, than he was in serious danger...

* * *

_I can feel, your hand in mine!_

* * *

Just as his mind was in the middle of a particular rant, he suddenly felt a hand enter his. He quickly looked down, not being able to see it. He recognized it though, the familiar feel of her hand.

He looked forward through the dust in the air, not able to see anything. Yet he somehow managed to calm himself down, since he knew who it was. He felt a tug, and he walked forward.

One second, he was in darkness surrounded by rock. The next, he was next to Raven, holding her hand while the others fought in front of them. He let out a sigh of relief at seeing her.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked plainly.

He nodded his head. "I am now." He said.

She nodded, then smirked. "Looks like you owe me." She said.

Beast Boy was confused, then he finally remembered. He laughed. "Fine, we can get even with each other after we stop Blood." He said, as the two ran to rejoin the others.

"Just know, if you pull ahead into danger like that again, you're getting yourself out of the cave-in." Raven said blandly.

Beast Boy chuckled to himself. "Okay. Whatever you say Rae."

* * *

_And your whisper, heals my soul!_

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

Raven was on the roof of Titan's Tower, meditating in the calm breeze. Her cloak swirled around her in the evening sun. It looked almost like the image of peace.

Raven's mind though, was the opposite of peace.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She said, almost a little frustratingly. Trying to get herself to focus on achieving control. It felt like part of her though didn't want to be in control. The demon part of her that just wanted to let loose, and be free.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven again repeated.

_'Ugh, this isn't working. Why can't I calm down!'_ Raven thought in frustration to herself.

"Hey Rae!" The shout came behind her. Raven inwardly groaned to herself as she felt what little focus she had gained shatter.

_'Oh no... not now.'_ Raven thought to herself.

Beast Boy came up onto the roof, approaching her with a graphic novel in his hand. His face was in it, not seeing what she had been doing.

"Geeze Rae, I've been looking everywhere for you! I've been really enjoying this book you suggested since it has so many pictures! And yeah I mainly focus on the pictures instead of the words, but I've been really enjoying it!" He said excitedly.

Raven was about to groan to herself, when she suddenly realized something. _'Wait, Rage isn't... fighting me anymore.'_ She thought in amazement.

"And I'm not sure if I'm following the plot in here right, but I think it involves this guy falling for some alien girl and them having to fight against evil and all this other cool stuff..." Beast Boy was prattling on, ignorant that Raven wasn't really focused on him. Well, not on his words, but more on him. She stood on the ground, no longer in her meditative position.

_'It's him, he helped my demonic rage to calm down.'_ She thought in amazement.

"The best part though was at the end here, see..." Beast Boy finally looked up, seeing her staring at him. His face scrunched up in confusion, then he finally realized what she had been doing.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Rae! Were you meditating up here?! I totally didn't mean to just barge in on you! Aw crap, I'm so sorry!" He said in apology, suddenly feeling bad.

"No Gar, you didn't interrupt anything." Raven said, her voice quiet, almost soft. She approached him. He looked to her in confusion.

"Wait, I didn't-" He was saying.

Then she hugged him. Shocking him into silence.

"Thanks for coming up here, I really needed that." She said plainly to him, holding the hug for only a few seconds, before letting go. She walked towards the entrance back into the Tower, leaving him speechless behind her.

There was a small smile fighting it's way onto her face as she heard a book fall onto the roof behind her. _'Maybe I found a way to silence him.'_ She thought to herself. She chuckled at last.

He dropped to the ground, having fainted.

* * *

_Don't let go!_

* * *

_'Do I want to do this, do I really want to do this?'_

Beast Boy was pacing alone in his room, thinking to himself.

_'I mean sure, the worst thing she could say if I asked her on a date is no, but she could also say yes... It might not happen, but it could...'_ He thought to himself, indecisive over what he wanted to do.

In her room, Raven was standing in the middle of a pentagram. Her mirror, which held a portal to her mind, was in front of her. Her various colored aspects surrounded her in a circle around the pentagram.

"Do you think I should do this? Do I really want to do this?" She asked her various selves around her.

"Raven, you have known for as long as we have what you want to do." The aspect of her named Knowledge replied.

"I know... I'm just scared of it going wrong." Raven said, almost to herself.

"Then focus on all the things that could go right." Another aspect, Wisdom, said.

Back in his room, Beast Boy was still pacing nervously. _'What if she rejects it, what if she doesn't want to try because of her powers, what if-'_ He was thinking frantically.

_'What if she does like you, and you leave all of what could have been as a what if?'_ The thought came to his mind.

His pacing finally stopped.

Back to Raven, she seemed a little frustrated with herself, or selves. "Can't you just tell me what it is I'm supposed to do!?" She demanded.

"You already know what it is you want to do Raven." Knowledge again said to her.

"Yeah, but what if it all goes wrong!? What if I lose control, what if I end up hurting him-" Raven was saying.

"And what if it all goes right?" The aspect representing her Affection said. That made Raven stop.

Beast Boy, back in his room, breathed in to calm himself. _'Do I really want this?'_ He thought as he searched his heart and feelings. Pondering…

…

"Are we all in agreement?" Affection asked the others.

"Yes, yeah, yep, ahuh, totally." All the other aspects of Raven said.

"It's all up to you now Raven. Are you in agreement?" Affection asked.

Raven thought to herself, seeing that every one of her aspects wanted this. Even her demonic Rage part was all for it. Was she though…

…

"Yes." Both her and Beast Boy said in their rooms.

'_Then go get her dude.'_

"Then go get him." Knowledge said.

Raven nodded to her, and then she left the pentagram. Her aspects were sucked back into the mirror with smiles on their faces.

_'Here goes nothing.'_ Both thought to themselves as they set their hearts.

* * *

_Don't let go!_

* * *

He was walking down the hallway, pondering what to say. _'So do I just ask her out to like a bookstore or something? Tell her that I've liked her for a while?...'_ He was pondering to himself.

She was walking down another hallway. Also pondering to herself what to do. _'Do I invite him to go see a movie? But that's something friends normally do... What if I just tell him that I've been suppressing feelings about him for a long time? I wonder how he would react?'_ She thought as she was approaching the corner.

She turned around it.

The two stopped, five feet away from each other. Both were shocked at each other's appearance in the hallway. It was like all the courage they had garnered up went down the drain faster than a ship in a whirlpool.

_'Oh crap, I wasn't expecting to see her out here! I thought she would just be in her room chilling!'_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

_'Oh Azar, I thought he'd be in his room! Not in the hallway while I'm trying to think of what to say!'_ She thought to herself as she tried to look calmly at Beast Boy. Who she saw hadn't managed to hide his shock at seeing her out and about.

"Uh... hey Rae." He said, almost a little nervously.

"Hey... Gar." Raven said slowly, trying to keep her voice calm.

_'What do I do!?'_ Both thought at the same time.

It was like the next thought came to their minds at the same time. _'Just say it and get it over with.'_

He breathed in sharply. "I... I just wanted to say something." Beast Boy muttered a little nervously.

"Yes." Raven said, curious, and hopeful.

He opened his mouth to speak.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Before he could say anything, the klaxons on the walls around them lit up.

"Intruder Alert! Titan's Common Room has been compromised!" The Tower Systems sounded.

The two heroes looked to each other, almost relieved yet destroyed about the call. _'I'll say it after.'_ They thought, as they took off for the Common Room.

* * *

_Don't let go!_

* * *

The two ran into the Common Room to an astonishing fight. The other three Titans were already there, facing off against the intruders.

Beast Boy and Raven were shocked when they recognized what the intruders were. Raven's heart sunk within herself when she recognized who, or to be correct what they were.

_'Oh no.'_ She thought as she saw the many fiery servants of her father. Fighting against her teammates.

"Cyborg, call for reinforcements! We need some backup pronto!" Nightwing yelled as he sent two batarangs through the air, slicing through several demons flying through the air.

"The comms are down! I think they damaged our transmitters!" Cyborg yelled as he used his sonic cannon, and his fist to defend himself from the horde. Starfire was in the air, challenging all those that weren't at floor level with her fists and eye beams.

"C'mon, our friends need help." Beast Boy said, before morphing into a panther and joining in. Raven stood still for a moment more.

_'Why are they here? Trigon can't enter our dimension himself anymore.'_ She thought to herself. She joined the fight.

* * *

_Don't let go!..._

* * *

**Boom!**

Cyborg landed on his back, a scorch mark on his front armor. Starfire came to his side, helping him up as he blasted the demon who sent him down with a sonic blue ray. It's fiery rocky body dissipated as the blast tore it's incorporeal form apart.

"Take that you stupid fiends!" He yelled angrily, before charging the horde again.

Starfire took to the air once more, moving from the couch area to help Raven with her side of the battle.

Nightwing was on the other side of the room in front of the sound system. A green bear fought next to him as they took on the fiery demons around them. The bear sliced through them with its claws, and Nightwing was using his eskrima sticks to break them apart close range.

"Oof!" Nightwing got punched back into the air, and landed on the ground. The bear got in front of him, tearing the demon apart while Nightwing recovered from the hit. He got up quickly, ready to fight within a few seconds.

"Thanks Beast Boy." Nightwing said. The bear nodded as it charged forward into the demonic horde again, morphing into a rhino as it did so. Nightwing lost sight of it, and he took on the horde again by himself.

Raven, who was between the kitchen and table, summoned two large black hands, using them to crush a line of demons in front of her. Bringing the ethereal hands together with a resounding **Clap**! Starfire, who was next to her, sent a couple starbolts to the sides. Taking out even more of the pesty demons.

"There seems to be the lot of them this time." Starfire pointed out. Sending eyebeams at more that came in through the windows behind them. It was like they were crawling out from every available entrance. And for every one they destroyed, two more took their place.

Raven nodded her head, trying to stay calm as she focused her powers to send the table at another group coming their way. "Yeah, it seems my dad sent quite a party to us." She said plainly. The table tore the demons apart, making them disappear.

"Then let us do the crashing of the party. Shall we?" Starfire said, as she made a mega starbolt in her hands, before sending it at another small group of demons. Taking them out.

Raven nodded. Her mind wasn't on the same line of thought as Starfire's though. _'Why are they here? What purpose would my father have in sending his minions when he can no longer come to this dimension? It's not like him to throw away power like this.'_ She thought to herself. Looking throughout the room at them all. Starfire flew away to help out Nightwing with his side of the battle.

There was a lot of them, with more still coming in through the doors and windows. But she saw that there wasn't all that many focusing on her, or any of the others that she could see.

It was like they were all waiting for something…

In the midst of them, a green rhino was thrown back into a wall near the front sliding doors. It crashed painfully to the floor, before morphing back to a burned but mainly okay Beast Boy. He groaned as he rubbed his head. "Ouch. That hurt." He said.

He was getting back up, when he was suddenly grabbed by a fiery rock arm. He looked up in surprise, only to be punched hard in the face. The force of the hit knocked him out. The fire demon hefted his limp body over its shoulder. Muttering in a strange language to the others.

"B!" Cyborg yelled, seeing what had happened. He tried to charge forward, only for a large group of fire demons to get in his way. Keeping him from getting through as they fought him. "They're taking Beast Boy!" He yelled to the others.

Raven's blood ran chill. _'No, he wouldn't.'_ She thought.

Starfire and Nightwing tried to charge forward in that moment, only for a large group of fire demons to surround them too. Keeping them from going anywhere. Raven saw as Beast Boy's prone form was carried away by the larger fire demon out of the sliding doors. The demons who had been watching before were now occupying her friends.

Nightwing was trying to move forward, but it was taking too long. He'd never make it, or the others.

"Gar!" Raven screamed, for once fear was in her voice. As she tried to move forward, a group of fire demons, larger than any of the others, got in her way. They blocked her path like a wall made of fire and brimstone.

Raven's eyes blazed white with fury, and her hands became engulfed in energy. "You won't take him from me!" She yelled in anger.

* * *

_(Instrumentation with Piano) When, my my strength is weak_

* * *

**BOOM!**

In a hallway, the fire demons were congregating themselves. Using their bodies to try and slow down the force of nature coming their way.

Raven though was not going to be stopped by her father's tools as she blew up another group with her powers.

"Give him back to me! Give him back!" She yelled. Her anger fed her emotions. Making them far more powerful, but far more volatile as she used her ethereal energy like a hammer. Taking out the fiery demons in her way easily. Though she also took out chunks of the Tower along with it since her powers were being very unstable.

She kept on moving forward, like an unstoppable hurricane. Her eyes were almost on the verge of turning red as she took out dozens and dozens of her Father's demons.

"Give him back!" She yelled. Continuing down the hallway leading her towards the roof. The demons for their efforts only managed to slow her down slightly. Which seemed to piss her off more than before. Her teammates were still far behind her, still dealing with the demons meant to distract them.

Finally, with one last blast of energy, Raven blasted the doors, and the last fiery demons in the hallway, out onto the roof. The rocks and flames of their body dissipated into the air like eery lanterns going out.

She came out into the light of the setting sun. She looked quickly around herself, looking for where they were. She quickly spotted the remainder, along with a hellish red portal. The fire demon from before was walking to it, only a few feet away. Beast Boy was slung over his shoulder.

Beast Boy finally came to at that moment, and his eyes opened quickly to see what was happening. How he was now trapped in a demon's embrace, about to go through a scary looking portal. He tried to morph, but his body wouldn't change for some reason. He looked around, and his eyes landed on Raven, his eyes locking with her.

"Rae! Help me!" He yelled, fear and confusion in his voice.

"Gar!" Raven yelled as she ran forward. Her vision tunneled to just him. With his hamd outstretched towards her. She didn't look around her. She didn't see the demon that appeared from the side.

**Whack!**

Raven dropped cold to the ground, her mind fading into darkness.

"No! Raven-" Beast Boy was yelling.

He disappeared through the portal.

* * *

_I can feel, you carry me!_

* * *

…

"Ugh."

Raven groaned to herself. She tried to sit up, only for a hand to steady her. "Friend Raven, are you the okay?" She heard Starfire ask.

Raven slowly opened her eyes. She was still on the roof. The stars were now starting to show in the sky up above. Her teammates surrounded her with worried looks on their faces.

"Rae, sis, you okay there? We've been looking all over for you since the demons disappeared." Cyborg asked her this time.

Raven looked between him and Starfire at the patch of roof, where the portal had been. There was an indent in the ground, but the portal had long since closed.

"Where's Beast Boy? What happened?" Nightwing asked.

Raven internally was in a state of shock at how quickly it had all went wrong. The memory of the dream from before came to her mind.

**"So you do care for the green one now, don't you?"** Trigon's voice echoed in her mind.

…

"Rae! Rae!" She looked up at last, seeing her teammates. As if she was finally noticing them for the first time.

"Raven, are you okay?" Nightwing asked her. It was only then that she realized that tears had begun falling down her face.

She shook her head, her head falling to her chest. "They took… they took Beast Boy with them. I, I couldn't stop them." She said quietly.

Steadily, looks of realization came onto their faces. Cyborg looked to the ground where the indentation of the portal had been. "Oh B." He said sadly.

Nightwing looked devastated. "I shouldn't have left him in the middle of that fight. If I had only stuck with him." He said miserably. Starfire, who had tears coming down her face too, hugged him close.

Raven didn't seem to hear them. "I never got to tell him." She muttered plainly, almost brokenly.

"Tell who what?" Starfire asked sadly..

_'I never got to tell him.'_

* * *

_And your whisper, heals my soul!_

* * *

"Oof!"

Beast Boy was dropped on all fours down onto the rocky uneven ground. He had shackles on his wrists, keeping his arms locked in front of him. He also had another pair on his feet, binding them together. He managed to get on his knees, and looked up at his captor.

He was smaller than he remembered, since he had managed to fit in his ear as a whale last time. But he still recognized the red skin, the white hair, and more specifically the four red eyes that radiated evil. All in a human sized form sitting on a fiery red throne.

_'Trigon.'_

"So, my soldiers did manage to bring me the annoying green knat after all." Trigon said smugly.

"How did you manage to get back to my world. Last time I checked, Raven exiled you back to this place." Beast Boy said almost angrily.

Trigon waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal. "I might be stuck to this dimension now because of my daughter, but my servants here are another story." Trigon said, sounding almost humored at the loophole he had discovered.

"Why? What point do you have in sending your minions to be obliterated when you can't gain anything?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why, it wae to capture you of course." Trigon said. This caught Beast Boy off guard.

"Capture me?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll spare you most of the details of course since they probably wouldn't fit in that little head of yours anyways." Trigon said, a taunting leer in his voice.

Beast Boy growled, and tried to morph, but the restraints he had on kept him from morphing. Trigon smirked, taking joy in Beast Boy's defiance. _'Let's see how long he can maintain that defiance.'_ He thought evilly to himself.

"Take him to the dungeons… make sure he enjoys his stay." Trigon ordered to the servant, before looking down at Beast Boy again. His evil smile grew. "I want to see how long it takes for this 'hero' to break." Trigon said, pure evil in his voice.

Beast Boy said nothing back, looking coldly up at him. The demonic servant picked him up again, before walking out of the throne room.

Trigon laughed.

* * *

_Don't Let Go!_

* * *

"Move."

Beast Boy growled to himself, annoyed at the demon behind him. _'Is that seriously one of the only words he knows other than that stupid demonic language or whatever?'_ He thought to himself.

He was pushed hard in the back. "Move." The order came again. He grumbled to himself, moving forward as fast as the longer but still uncomfortably short restraints on his feet allowed. His longer restraints on his hands allowed him to move his arms a little bit more now. But they still prevented him from morphing, as he figured out.

As he passed by walls of rock, lit up every now and then by glowing red lanterns on the walls, he started to spot things. Doors to other cells/hallways. Rooms with strange and cruel devices in them. Sometimes, he heard the cries of other prisoners. Sometimes, he heard the sounds of beating metal, fire, and one that chilled him to the core.

Whips.

_'If this isn't hell, than it's the closest it can get.' _He thought as he shuddered, trying to move as fast as he could. Wanting to get away from what he was seeing and hearing.

Finally he got to the end of the hallway, and the demon took a key off the wall. It unlocked the door and opened it. "In." The demon said.

_'So he does know more than one word.'_ Beast Boy thought snarkily as he walked into the small cell. The only thing he saw was a small cot on the wall in front of him. _'Is this really it?'_ He thought confused to himself.

**Slam!**

The door slammed shut behind him, leaving him in darkness.

_'Well... it can't be too bad in a dungeon in a sort of hell... right?'_ He thought to himself. Trying to find some humor to attach hope too.

* * *

_Don't let goooo!..._

* * *

"In."

Beast Boy hobbled into his cell, his head down. Some time had passed since before. He thought it was a week. It felt like an eternity.

There was new marks on his green back, showing through his ripped uniform. Some of which were still bleeding. His face was twisted in pain.

_'Why did they have to know I hate whips!?'_ He thought through the pain.

"Tomorrow, again." The demon said flatly, before slamming the door, leaving Beast Boy in darkness once again. He didn't know the last time he had seen actual light.

_'At least that thing out there knows more than one word.'_ He tried to think to make himself chuckle. It didn't work.

He laid on his side on the cot, trying to not rest on his back. He couldn't rest his hands either, since they hurt from trying to block the whip. He laid still for a while…

_'I wonder where the others are. I hope they're all okay.'_ He thought miserably to himself. He hoped they were somewhere better than where he was at. He couldn't bear it if they were all going through the same thing right now…

Especially her.

He sighed to himself. _'Oh Raven...'_

A tear fell from his eye onto the pillow. _'Why didn't I tell you when I had the chance? Why did I feel I had to wait until it was too late?'_ He thought miserably to himself. More tears flowed down his face.

_'Why did it have to take me being in hell to realize how much I'd do anything for you?!'_ He cried in his mind.

…

He felt exhaustion creep up on him at last. His body tired, he gave up against his exhaustion towards a dark oblivion. One that seemed to have no end.

_'It doesn't matter anyways... even if I escape... She doesn't feel the same for me. How could she ever love someone as pitiful as me?'_ He thought weakly, before he fell asleep. Almost devoid of hope.

That had to be the worst part. That not only would he die alone here, but broken.

And for all he knew, he was already broken.

* * *

_(Singing again) When, my strength is weak!_

* * *

**Creakkkkk…**

Beast Boy weakly opened his eyes at the sound of the dungeon door creaking open. The light that came in fell on his thin, tired and scarred frame. He was still in his shackles, and looked more gaunt than he did before.

"Move." The familiar demand ringed in his ears. Beast Boy bowed his head as he got up tiredly. His drooped posture showing nothing but defeat.

_'Maybe today will finally be the day.'_ He thought sadly to himself. He felt more tired than ever before.

He was led out of room. The demon moved behind him, just like every other time. "Keep moving." The demon ordered when Beast Boy slowed.

He tried to shuffle along as best he could, but he was hurting. He felt he had been whipped and tortured more than what should be beared. He couldn't remember the last time he had ate. And he was just tired. So so tired…

"Ugh."

Suddenly, he collapsed, his body folding in on itself on the ground. He couldn't move.

"Up." The demon behind him demanded.

Beast Boy didn't. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

**Pow!**

Beast Boy was kicked by the fire demon, throwing him a little down the hall. The pain felt like nothing compared to the rest of his body. It was like he didn't care anymore.

"Up!" The demon roared angrily. He still wouldn't move. A single tear fell from his closed eyes.

_'Just end it already, please.'_ He thought.

The demon grabbed him, lifting him up by the neck into the air with one hand. His other fiery arm showed a rocky fist ready to beat him.

"Now, you pay." The demon said. Beast Boy kept his eyes closed, waiting for it to end.

* * *

_I can feel, you carry me!_

* * *

**Sscchh!**

The demon was about to punch Beast Boy, when a black ethereal sword stabbed through his chest. The demon looked down at it in surprise, before his form evaporated.

Beast Boy fell to the floor. He coughed weakly. '_What-_'

A set of hands rested on his shoulders, and he flinched, thinking he was about to get beat again... but then he felt the pain start to fade, being replaced with relief and energy for the first time in a long time. He opened his eyes, looking at the hand on his left. It was pale gray, with a blue field of energy beneath it, healing the damage on his body.

'_Is that...'_ He thought, as he looked up at the person in front of him. Almost in disbelief at the thought.

Raven stood in front of him. Her violet hair was longer. Her leotard and cloak were as white as snow. She was covered in a layer of sweat, but it was her. It was really her.

She continued on healing him with her power, relief and hope seemed to flood into him for the first time in a long time. _'She came. She actually came.'_ He thought in amazement as she quickly worked, healing the parts where she saw the damage was the worst.

When she felt she had done the best she could at the moment, she broke his shackles. His feet and arms were finally free. Along with all the animals in him.

"We don't have much time." She spoke plainly, as if it hadn't been weeks or months since she had last seen him. He stood up shakily, still looking at her.

"You came." He finally said hoarsely.

She nodded. "Yes." She replied, before she embraced him. He hugged her back, finally feeling a spark of hope come alive in him. Along with his first bit of happiness in a long time.

She let go and looked around. "Do you have the energy to morph?" She asked.

He looked down at himself, wondering if he could. He focused intently for the first time in a while, and suddenly his body shrunk, and his nails grew out into claws, while his ears moved to rest atop his furry head.

He had morphed into a wolf.

She smirked at last. "Let's go. The others are protecting the portal for us." She said, before she ran down the hall. He eagerly followed behind, as she led him out.

_'She came! She came!'_ He thought happily to himself.

* * *

_In the darkness, left for blind!_

* * *

**BOOM!**

The wall of the dungeon blew out in a big black blast, and Raven and Beast Boy ran out onto the hellish, lava filled landscape of Outer Perdition. Upon coming out, Beast Boy was able to see signs of previous fighting. Almost as if the very landscape was torn up recently.

_'Was this all here before, or was it-'_ He was thinking to himself.

**KCKCK Boom!**

The ground to his right was blown up, and he looked to see more fiery demons. Along with black ethereal energy literally exploding from out of the ground, absorbing the demons in it. He was almost shocked motionless at seeing the amount of power Raven displayed as she easily squashed the demons coming at them all around with her powers.

He looked to her as they ran and saw what he could only describe as righteous fury blazing in her eyes. _'Holy hell...'_ He thought in amazement.

Suddenly, his eyes caught a red and black form behind her. One that had somehow managed to get through her powers and get close. His eyes narrowed at it.

Raven turned to look to her left just in time to see the wolf bring down the demon who had tried to get her from behind. The wolf tore it apart angrily with its claws and jaw. Raven nodded to it when he finished and they continued running. Him watching her back as she cleared the path ahead.

* * *

_I can feel, your hand in mine!_

* * *

The two were working on cresting a big hill. The main body of demons was now behind them. Trying to catch up, but still dealing with Raven's ethereal black energy. The wolf was behind Raven, running as hard as it could on all fours. It was feeling really tired, and panted as it ran. It's back strained from the scars on it underneath the hair.

_'I can't do it. It hurts too much.'_ He thought to himself. The wolf stopped in exhaustion, before morphing back into Beast Boy on his hands and knees. He wanted to close his eyes and just lay there, wanting the pain to end…

"Oh no you don't." He heard a voice say.

Raven's hand grabbed his, and then he was running again. Being pulled by Raven as her powers made his legs move.

"I didn't go through all this effort to just leave you here." She said determinedly as she ran, pulling him along.

"Why?" He asked tiredly.

She didn't say, as she continued to help him up the hill.

Behind them, Trigon enlarged from his castle behind the dungeons. It seemed he had finally figured out what had been going on. "Don't let them escape!" He yelled.

* * *

_And your whisper, heals my soullllll!..._

* * *

The two came over the hill at last, and started down towards the hollow at the bottom. Beast Boy saw the other Titans there, fighting off other demonic hordes. Cyborg was blasting away with both his sonic cannons. Nightwing was throwing disc after disc from his belt. And Starfire was in the middle, using her starbolts and eyebeams. All of them were protecting a glowing black portal behind them.

_'The way back home.'_ Beast Boy realized.

At that moment, Cyborg looked up, seeing the two approaching. "Help clear a way for the two!" Cyborg yelled to Starfire.

She nodded, and then proceeded to focus a ball of glowing green energy in her hands. Putting as much energy into it as she could. "Take this you-!"

**KSCH! BOOM!**

The last of her words were blocked out by the sound of her throwing a mega starbolt at the demons in front of her. It obliterated almost all the demons in the middle of the horde. Raven and Beast Boy ran through the middle of the gap made before the demons could regroup.

"Get close to the portal!" Raven ordered as she approached. Blasting energy still at the other demons around them while still helping Beast Boy.

Nightwing nodded and helped the tired out Starfire fall back, while Cyborg stayed in front of them. Making sure no demons got too close as they got within feet of the portal.

When Beast Boy and Raven were finally close enough, Raven made a dome of energy around the portal, sealing them in. "Go ahead. I need to make sure this portal can't be opened again from here before I follow." Raven told them.

The others nodded as they went quickly into the portal, leaving the hell of Outer Perdition behind.

Beast Boy tiredly, yet happily moved towards the portal. Excited to be heading home at last... _'Food... games… actual sunlight.'_ He was thinking in his mind.

Then Raven let go of his hand, and he stopped. He looked behind him, to see Raven staring at the dome around them. Not moving towards the portal.

"Rae, what are you doing, home is that way?" Beast Boy questioned. He looked a little puzzled.

She balled her fists at her sides, and he realized that she was shaking. "If we leave, my father will still be able to send his servants to follow. He'll just try again and again, until..." She was going slowly, trying to remain calm.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said, coming closer.

She stopped shaking, and turned to look him in the eye. Her face was as calm as a sunny day. "I can't go. I won't let him harm you or the others again. Even if it means sealing this entrance to Outer Perdition so no one can use it again." Raven said, her voice firm.

He stood still, just standing there as the meaning of her words pressed into his mind. He straightened up, even though it hurt, and even though it filled him with fear at what he was going to say, he didn't waver. "I'm not leaving you to do this alone then Rae… not when I love you." He said boldly.

She stood there, looking at him blankly for a moment. The dome of power around them started to crack from the demons hitting against it.

Then her powers grabbed him, bringing him forward. He let out a yelp of surprise, as she grabbed him, and then silenced him with a kiss.

…

After what felt like a lifetime, of only a few seconds, she let him go. She stared him in the eyes. "I do too." She said calmly.

Before he could react, she pushed him with her powers, throwing him backwards into the portal. His hand reached out to her as he was sucked into the black depths.

"Raven!" He yelled.

The last thing he saw was her pale face, as a tear traveled down it. Her arms up in front of her while the dome around her broke. He heard her last words, even as she got smaller and smaller.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

And then it was gone. And all he saw was black.

…

...

* * *

_And I plead... with all I know…_

* * *

**Oomph!**

Beast Boy came out of the portal, landing on the ground of a cave. Behind him, the portal stayed open for just a few seconds more, before it shrunk, and then disappeared. Showing the pedestal that formerly had the statue of Terra on it.

He was back in the cave. He was back in the real world…

The others surrounded him. Helping him up onto his feet. "Are you the okay friend?" Starfire asked worriedly, looking him over.

"Yo, you fine their string bean? You look like death ran you over." Cyborg joked, his scanner already going over Beast Boy's body to check his injuries.

Beast Boy was silent, almost as if he couldn't hear them. Hear Starfire fretting over how he looked as horrid as a withered spwarnpth on Tamaran. Or how Cyborg was listing all the things he'd have to treat when they got back to the Tower. His mind was almost locked, as if it couldn't register what was going on.

"Where's Raven, I thought she was behind you?" Nightwing finally asked. The other two looked around at that, and finally realized their friend was gone.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire called.

Beast Boy finally moved, bringing his hand up to feel his lips. Still remembering what had happened back there. How they had been together, and then...

His brain finally caught on to the meaning of her words. _'I do too... she meant...'_

She had loved him too.

He started to shake. "B?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy brought his hands to his face, and started to cry. He fell to his knees, unable to support himself.

The others realized in part had happened. "Oh no, Raven." Nightwing said to himself.

"She wouldn't." Cyborg said in disbelief.

As Beast Boy cried, the other three heroes got on their knees with him, joining in a group hug around him. Starfire also started to cry, sad that her best friend wouldn't be coming back. Nightwing put his head on Starfire's, in part trying to comfort her, but also to hide the tears appearing from under his mask.

"Look man, I'll find a way for us to rescue her. We did it for you, we can do it for her too." Cyborg said, wanting to try and shed some hope on the situation.

Beast Boy didn't say anything, knowing it was hopeless. She had said it herself. She sealed the only entrance to her Father's domain in. Leaving her alone to face her father until one or the other won.

_'No... Raven.'_

_..._

* * *

_Don't let go._

* * *

"Dad! Mar'i's being mean to me!"

A small red haired boy with green eyes ran towards his dad. Behind him a black haired girl with blue eyes giggled to herself. She floated above her younger brother again, and pelted him with two clumps of dirt.

He ran in another direction, screaming at his older sister to leave him alone.

"Night, your children are going at it again." A bigger, more mature looking Cyborg in human form said to his friend. The other man looked at his kids, and sighed to himself.

"Mar'i! How many times do I need to tell you to leave your brother alone!" He yelled as he ran towards them. Going to deal with the mess the two were making.

Cyborg laughed to himself as he continued to push his own kid (adopted) on the swing. His wife was at another part of the playground, keeping other children wearing various prosthetics busy. Starfire was with her, helping to keep the kids in line as they had fun playing with each other.

On a bench, overlooking it all, sat a green hero. He was dressed in his civies, just sitting and observing the others from where he was at.

He watched as Nightwing grabbed his daughter's arm to stop her, only for her to take off higher into the air. He was lifted up with her, and he started to freak out. "Mar'i! Put me back down this instant!" He ordered her.

Beast Boy, or as he was going by these days, Changeling, started to chuckle to himself.

_'She's so much like her mother sometimes.'_ He thought, finding a little happiness from the moment.

He looked out over all the Titan's kids playing in front of him. Seeing how the other Titans had done so well. They were all like family to him now…

He looked down at his hands then. He wasn't wearing his gloves. The scars on the back of his hands were plain to see. The scars that traveled up under his clothes to his back. The happiness he had felt left him at the sight. Old memories came back into his head.

_'Sigh... I only wish that Raven could have been here to see this... even if we didn't...'_ He sighed again to himself.

He had tried to let it go. He had tried to move on, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Not when it was so firmly attached to his memories. Not when there was still a chance that she was alive down there. Fighting her father to a standstill so that they could live in peace.

He knew it was a long shot that she'd be alive. Yet no one could take Raven from his mind, no matter how hard they, and sometimes he, tried.

_'Oh Raven...'_

He sighed to himself again, before he closed his eyes. He set his hands down next to his sides on the bench.

* * *

_Don't let go._

* * *

**Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.**

The sound of crunching leaves signaled someone approaching him, but he didn't look up. He heard the person stop in front of him, but he still didn't look up.

_'Probably just some fan. Or a curious journalist.'_ He thought to himself. He waited for some sort of fangirlish squeal or whatever it was he was normally greeted with from journalists who liked to enquire about his life.

There was silence for a moment, then he heard the person sit next to him on the bench. He still didn't look. He didn't feel there was any reason why he'd have too.

Then a familiar hand entered his, one he hadn't held in a long time. _'What the...'_ He thought in surprise.

He opened his eyes at last, looking down at his hand. In it, he saw a familiar pale hand, just as it gripped his. He breathed in, and her scent which he had almost forgotten filled his nostrils. Shakily, he looked up the pale arm, to the white uniform, the long violet hair, to her face.

_'Is it...'_ He thought.

Her face was lightly scarred on one side. As if she had taken powerful blast there. But it was the same, slightly more mature face with the same purple eyes staring at him. As he looked, a small smile formed on her lips. He disbelievingly raised his hand, feeling her face.

"Raven?" His voice, almost cracking from misuse, said.

"Hey Garfield." Raven said, her voice just as calm as he remembered.

A tear fell from his eye. "Oh Rae." He said, as he embraced her. Shaking as tears fell from his face. He felt her embrace back, and he felt her tears hitting his back as she cried. It was almost like a dream.

"You're alive." He whispered.

She nodded her head, tears still falling from her eyes. "Yes, I'm alive. Hugging the biggest doofus in the world." She said, almost sarcastically.

He laughed. A real laugh of relief for the first time in a long time. She chuckled too.

_'She's back! Rae's back!'_ He thought ecstatically.

He had many questions he'd ask her later. How did she escape? Where did the scar come from? Was Trigon dead?

For now though, he was too happy for once to speak.

* * *

_Don't let go._

* * *

"Huh?"

One of the kids on the outskirts of the group who had been playing ball stopped. He looked over at his uncle. He quickly ran to his dad.

"Dad!" He called.

Cyborg looked up at him. His other hand still pushed the kid with a prosthetic arm on the swing. "What's wrong little Vic?" He asked.

The boy pointed at the bench with his prosthetic hand. "Who is it that uncle Garfield is hugging over there?" He asked innocently.

Cyborg looked, and his eyes widened for only a second. Then he smiled. "Oh, it's just an old friend." He told him.

**Whack!**

The kid quickly looked back at the game he had abandoned. Seeing his friend had just hit the ball really far. The other kids were running after it. "Hey, wait for me!" He called excitedly, completely forgetting about what had just been going on. He ran to join.

Cyborg chuckled to himself. "Oh, Sarah really does handle quite a bit." He said to himself, as he watched his two friends from the swings.

He watched as the two finally separated, and spoke a few words between each other. He saw as the smile on his green friend's face grew. She spoke softly, and then they kissed. They looked so absorbed in their own little world. And they looked so happy…

Cyborg smiled to himself. Even though he didn't hear what was said, he had a pretty good idea what it was.

"It's about time little sis." He muttered.

* * *

_(Piano) Don't let gooo...ooo...ooooooo..._

* * *

_The End_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I hope this was different from some other works I've written. Let me know what you thought. And thank you for your guys' support.**

**Till Next Time**

**Allen**


End file.
